No esta vez.
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: (RuHana) Hanamichi piensa acerca de lo que siente por Rukawa, pero en ese momento alguien choca con él, ¿le dirá a Rukawa lo que siente por él? Y ¿Rukawa sentirá lo mismo? AUTOR: Dir. TRADUCCIÓN: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~


HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES ~*Némesis Tsuki*~. A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE EN INGLÉS. POR ÚLTIMO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE EL TIPO DE VOCABULARIO QUE SE MUESTRE EN MIS TRADUCCIONES NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA YA QUE YO LOS TRADUZCO TAL Y COMO SON. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.  
  
nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com  
  
Atentamente: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~  
  
~*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(* (*(*(*(*(*(*~  
  
  
  
No esta vez.  
  
Por: Dir.  
  
(dira@ooyuki.com)  
  
  
  
Él suspiró mientras cambiaba de posición en la banca. Cruzó las piernas y continuó pensando. El parque era un romántico lugar para tranquilizar las tensiones y el aire fresco era lo que él necesitaba para pensar claramente. Las flores de sakura caían suavemente sobre el pasto y volaban con el viento. El sonido de los pájaros silbando en los árboles. A primera vista se pueden vislumbrar ardillas cafés reuniendo alimento para la siguiente estación. Gente caminando por ahí con sus abrigos y sus carteras para ir a trabajar. Niños pequeños jugando, felices por los días festivos. El ambiente estaba enfriando. Había estado ahí desde tempranas horas de la mañana.  
  
Y ahora era el medio día. Aún no podía resolverlo.  
  
'¡¡Baka, baka!!' La pregunta aún estaba rondando su mente una y otra vez. No quería admitirlo... pero después, no pudo dejarlo dormir la noche pasada. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar 'eso' de su mente. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué lo sentía ahora? ¿Por qué no la semana pasada, o ayer, o la primera vez? ¿Por qué parecía tan claro ahora? Hanamichi gruñó mientras pasaba una mano por su cabeza.  
  
Sakuragi Hanamichi decidió que ya era suficiente de pensar y talvez iría por algo de comer. La pregunta seguía sin resolverse. Se levantó de la banca y comenzó a caminar sobre el camino pavimentado. Hundió sus manos en los bolsillos para calentarlas. El invierno aún no llegaba pero el frío estaba ahí. Sakuragi tembló. Miró hacia abajo a sus tenis...y  
  
¡Bump!  
  
Sakuragi cayó de golpe. Obviamente lo que lo golpeó no era humano porque el impacto fue fuerte...  
  
"¡¡Idiota!!" Maldijo Sakuragi aún sentado. "¡¿Estás ciego?!" Continuó. Sus orejas se agitaron cuando escuchó-  
  
"Do aho."  
  
Sakuragi y el kitsune estaban frente a frente. Los dos estaban en el suelo. Su corazón latió más rápido y Sakuragi se dio cuenta de que Rukawa estaba encima de él. Sakuragi se obligaba a sí mismo a no sonrojarse, pero no podía enmascarar el calor que embargaba su cuerpo. Rukawa sólo miraba al pelirrojo. Sakuragi empujó lejos de él a Rukawa. Pero Rukawa seguía sobre él.  
  
"¿Te importaría quitarte?" Preguntó Sakuragi mirando al kitsune. No quería hacerlo, pero eso era casi por instinto. Rukawa guardó silencio y lo miró.  
  
"Lo estoy intentando. Mis pies están atrapados bajo mi bicicleta." Respondió Rukawa en su tono monótono. "¿Crees que disfruto estando aquí?" Dijo Rukawa agitado. "Do aho." Murmuró. Rukawa retiró su bicicleta. Rápidamente se movió y se alejó del cuerpo de Sakuragi. Sakuragi se sentó y miró al kitsune. Se miraron un momento antes de que Rukawa se levantara y tomara su bicicleta.  
  
"Siempre estás dormido. Por eso me golpeaste." Reprochó Sakuragi.  
  
"Como sea." Respondió Rukawa. "Es tu culpa, idiota." Dijo Rukawa.  
  
"...Rukawa..." Sakuragi murmuró enfadado justo como siempre lo hace cuando se encuentra con su 'rival'. Es casi automático. Rukawa lo miró antes de volverse. Se sentó en la bicicleta y procedió a avanzar. Fue entonces que Sakuragi decidió detenerlo.  
  
"Espera." Dijo Sakuragi tratando de detener al chico en su bicicleta. Rukawa se detuvo. Con un pie en el suelo para mantenerse fijo. Volvió su mirada hacia Sakuragi.  
  
"¿Qué?" Preguntó Rukawa. Sakuragi sintió escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. ¿Era el tiempo correcto para hacerlo? 'Baka... baka...ese Rukawa...' Sakuragi maldijo para sí, como si fuera culpa del kitsune.  
  
"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Rukawa una vez más.  
  
'Vamos... dilo, tensai...' Dijo Sakuragi a sí mismo. "¡Deberías ver por dónde vas! ¡Kitsune no baka!" Un enunciado completamente diferente vino de la boca de Sakuragi. Rukawa miraba a Sakuragi.  
  
'Shimatta, eso no era lo que iba a decir.'  
  
"Idiota." Murmuró Rukawa.  
  
Sakuragi miró a Rukawa antes de volverse y alejarse de él. 'Demonios, Rukawa... parece que no era el momento correcto. Lo haré en otra ocasión.' Sakuragi dijo para sí mismo. Pensó acerca de la situación hace un momento y rió. 'Talvez Rukawa... no está listo aún. Esperaré hasta que llegue el momento.'  
  
Sin que Sakuragi supiera, el kitsune lo estaba viendo caminar lejos de él. Rukawa pedaleó lentamente.  
  
"Idiota Hanamichi." Murmuró. Rukawa agitó su cabeza y mostró una sonrisa en su rostro. "MI idiota Hanamichi." Se corrigió antes de pedalear hacia la fría brisa del otoño.  
  
  
  
~*Fin*~ 


End file.
